


in the sun

by sweetsindle



Category: Alice Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice, Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Alice's parents - mentioned, Angus Bumby - mentioned, Day at the park, Drabble, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Lizzie Liddell - mentioned, i tRIED MY BEST AAAAAAAAAAA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: "ɪ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴀʟɪᴄᴇ." ᴠɪᴄᴛᴏʀ ᴠᴀɴ ᴅᴏʀᴛ ʜᴀᴅ ᴛᴏʟᴅ ʜɪꜱ ɢɪʀʟꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ, ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴀꜱ ᴛʜᴇʏ ꜱᴀᴛ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ɴᴇᴀʀ ᴀ ᴘᴀᴛᴄʜ ᴏꜰ ʟᴏᴠᴇʟʏ ᴡɪɴᴇ-ʀᴇᴅ ʀᴏꜱᴇꜱ ᴏɴᴇ ꜰɪɴᴇ ᴅᴀʏ ɪɴ ᴊᴜɴᴇ."ᴡʜʏ?"
Relationships: Victor Van Dort/Alice Liddell (American McGee's Alice)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Crossover_Chick's Forgotten Vows Verse!!!!! I love it so much, and I've read it countless times and I've always wanted to write Valice, but I've just never had the time until now!
> 
> I hope I did alright!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 🥺💖💕💕 (also apologies this is so short and all that sjahdkjahkdjahjs)

Usually sharp chartreuse eyes peered into the soft grey ones before her. Everything about this moment seemed perfect. 

Alice let out a content sigh as she held her beau's hand, Victor holding it tightly in his grasp as they walked down the cobblestone path in the sun-doused park. A turquoise butterfly lazily fluttered past the charcoal-black-haired woman, earning a light, uncharacteristic giggle. "What kind is that, Mister Lepidopterist?" She had asked him, holding onto his arm. 

"Hm? Oh! T-That one's a Polyommatus!" 

"Lovely, isn't it?"

"Indeed!" Victor grinned shyly with a nod, hesitatingly holding out an arm for it to maybe land on - and only a second or two later of fluttering about the couple, did so! For several moments, it stayed put before flying off, prompting the two to continue their walk. 

Intertwining her fingers in his, they enjoyed the beginning of summer and all its glory. Bees buzzed just above milky-white daisies and purple asters, while a nearby chipmunk raced near several flat rocks. 

Several deer darted ways as they caught a glimpse of Alice and Victor walking down the path, almost immediately startled by their presence. 

Only a year ago, this seemed completely and utterly impossible. A far off dream. A fairytale fantasy, fit for Cinderella, and her four brown house mice. Something big sister Lizzie would always read to Alice when she was just a little girl, being tucked in after a long day, and ended with a quiet yet loving 'goodnight' and a kiss to her temple. 

Just last year, she was working a job at a maid, and he had just happened to stumble upon her one day in the marketplace after he had accidentally gotten separated from his parents. Now, she and Victor were together and visiting the countryside where Alice would have spent her entire childhood if it hadn't been for Bumby. 

Alice gathered her skirts as they came up to a creek, and rather than using the small bridge that had been constructed there less than eight years ago.

Alice, choosing to jump from rock to rock, all the way to the other side, Victor clumsily following in suit with a broad smile on his thin lips - almost stumbling on the last, but caught by his love at the last second, earning an even bigger one.

The park they walked upon was special. The first time Alice had come across it, it had been thanks to Nanny for telling her - for if she hadn't, she probably wouldn't have ever noticed. After all, how long would it have had taken her to get back to Oxford, even if she returned at all?

It was where her old home used to be. At first, just a garden, but then a beautiful, blossoming park - a memorial for Elizabeth and her parents, something the community she had been forced to leave behind, it's completion only two years after her departure.

At first, Alice had been furious. But then her fury melted into sorrow, and her sorrow into...well, she wasn't sure what to call it. 

Victor lovingly placed a hand on her shoulder, gave her an understanding look, and took her to the seemingly ancient, old Willow tree that had been on the Liddell property from even before her dear Papa was born. 

Together, looking out at the park, they sat at the base and held each other close, Alice resting her head on Victor's shoulder, who then absentmindedly kissed her cheek, causing her to unknowingly blush with a soft smile on her face. 

For what felt like forever, they curled up together, almost lost in a trance by the world before them...

"I love you, Alice," Victor said suddenly after a while, turning to the woman, who met him with wide eyes and blushed cheeks.

"Why?"

He smiled warmly and sincerely, his heart racing like never before, and earnestly kissed the top of her nose.

Alice couldn't help but tear up. 


End file.
